Two Can Play That Game
by QueenKhaleesii
Summary: Looking to add spice to her rapidly-dwindling sex life, Kagome inadvertently stumbles upon an interesting solution that just might prove interesting for both her & her mate— that is if they can manage to survive what they dub Hell Week!
1. Sunday - A Challenge is Set

A/N: So I decided to take an interlude from my first story (Time Stands Still) to write something a little more light-hearted. I will be still updating Time Stands Still so please continue to read/review, but I want to start writing a few more stories to broaden my range as a new writer. So enough of me droning on, enjoy!

Read & Review please!

 **Sunday — A Challenge is Set**

Cool air circulated around the large master bedroom, causing Kagome to curl deeper into the large duvet that covered the king sized bed. She took another long sip from her mug, the hot liquid instantly sending warmth throughout her body.

Setting down the beverage in lieu of her laptop, Kagome stared intently at the screen as she began her nightly ritual of browsing through her favorite sites.

 _No new email._

 _No new story updates._

 _No new FB notifications._

Sighing inwardly convinced that her online musings would be cut short tonight, an interesting article on Facebook managed to catch her eye, abruptly stopping her scrolling.

 **How to Spice Up Your Sex Life in Only Seven Days!**

Biting her lip in contemplation, Kagome thought on her recently unfulfilling sex life. It wasn't that her spouse couldn't satisfy her, quite the contrary if the fussy newborn in the next room was any indication of that.

But ever since the birth of her first son Hikaru, intimacies were few and far between. The tiny infant was so energetic that moments of heated glances and steamy encounters were long gone, replaced with scheduled feedings and play time.

That coupled with both her and her mate's schedules left hardly any time for them to be alone. So much so that she could hardly remember the last time they had actually had sex.

 _2 months, 1 week and 5 days._ But who was counting right?

She wasn't sure if it was the article's risqué picture, the bold title of the print, or simply her growing libido that enticed her, but her blue eyes twinkled in curiosity as she right clicked on the link.

 _Is your sex life on the rocks?_

 _Tired of visiting that certain website every night for satisfaction?_

 _Is your idea of 'spicing up your night" getting the hot salsa at Chipotle?_

 _Or are you just interested in trying something new with your spouse?_

 _Well then try this sexy challenge that'll no doubt bring the fire to your relationship! The rules are simple:_

 _No sex for a week!_

 _Now you may be thinking that is what has gotten you in your sexual rut, but here's the catch: both you and your mate try to entice the other by any means necessary without hitting that homerun! You have a week to pull out your best tricks in order to turn your lover into sexual putty! You and your spouse set the rules for the game and of course the prize for the winner – perhaps something of the whip cream and handcuffs variety?_

 _Feel free to submit your story to us at the end of the week to share the humor and delights the challenge brought for and your significant other!_

 _Good luck!_

Blinking her wide eyes, thoughts began to rapidly swirl throughout the young woman's head over the article she had just read.

 _How do people come up with these silly things?!_

 _Would Sesshomaru even go for this at all?_

 _Could she even manage to be seductive enough for this to work?_

 _Did she have any whip cream?_

Before she could further explore her musings, the large door to the bedroom opened abruptly, causing Kagome to jump in surprise, letting out a small squeak of shock toward the intruder.

Staring at his jittery mate, Sesshomaru raised an elegant silver eyebrow in curiosity.

"And just what has you so jumpy Miko?" his baritone voice cut through the silence of the room as he gently closed the heavy door, careful not to wake the sleeping infant in the next room.

Trying to close her laptop discreetly, Kagome smiled in her mate's direction, hoping his keen sense of observation missed the small action.

"Nothing Sessh, you just scared me. Did Hikaru give you any trouble?"

Narrowing his eyes quizzically, he knew the woman was up to something. "Hn. He was fine. What where you looking at before I arrived?"

"Hehe, nothing dear, just my usual websites and fanfiction." She hoped he would buy it.

He did not.

"May I see?"

Kagome inwardly groaned. She didn't even know why she bothered to lie to her husband; his acute youkai senses made it as though she was living with a personal lie detector. Feeling the bed dip under his weight, she slowly slid the laptop over to him, staring intently at him until he opened the device.

Sesshomaru gently grabbed the computer before opening the lid. He was curious as to what his mate was trying to hide, and given the fact that she hardly ever lied to him, her previous pathetic attempt piqued his interest.

Citrine eyes slowly glanced over the print on the screen, widening minutely at just what he was reading.

So she had noticed their 'little problem' as well.

Sesshomaru too had felt the sting of not being intimate with his mate for quite sometime. The beast within urged him frequently to bed his woman, but for weeks on end was unsuccessful in his endeavor. At first he assumed that she did not want to take part in such relations so close after the birth of their first son. Being new to this territory, he backed off; intent to allow his pretty wife to come to him.

But alas, days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and while he often smelled the traces of her arousal lingering about her person, he was never able to act upon their mutual desires.

Sighing low, he turned his eyes toward his wife, who now sported a very impressive pink tinge on her cheeks.

Kagome waited on baited breath for Sesshomaru to say something; she already felt like she wanted the bed to suck her into oblivion for being caught reading the article, and his quiet visage did nothing to the embarrassment she knew he could most likely smell rolling off of her in waves.

"Interesting stuff you are reading Miko, tell me, how did you come cross such an article?"

"I-I…"

She didn't know what to say; she was certain he would be mad at her. Her mate had a massive ego and she didn't want him to think he couldn't please her adequately. Groaning loudly, she covered her head with the blanket, certain that if she stayed under long enough he would simply drop the subject.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of the… _problems_ we have been facing. While we both are guilty of not speaking up on the issue, this method could prove an entertaining remedy."

Her head shot from under the covers instantly at his statement, unsure if she heard correctly.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his mate, her wide cerulean eyes staring at him in shock.

"A-Are you serious?!"

"Hn. When have you known this one to be anything but? And not only will I achieve what I desire by the weeks' end, I will undoubtedly be victorious."

Kagome's shock quickly turned to annoyance at the bold statement. Crossing her arms over her chest in a huff, she asked, "And just what do you mean by that?!"

"Well mate, it is obvious. Surely you don't believe you could outlast this Sesshomaru in a game of such nature. I am aware we have not experienced the pleasure of each other for some time, but certainly you did not forget how persuasive I can be."

Enjoying the rising ire of his young mate, Sesshomaru continued on. "Truly, I don't see how this challenge would even be fruitful to this Sesshomaru; you are sure to give in by the start of the week."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in irritation. The audacity! True she wasn't the most experienced sexually, but she could give her husband a run for his money! Come to think of it, she actually felt as though she had the upper hand. With his demon heritage governing his primitive side, Kagome figured if she could entice his beast just enough, he wouldn't stand a chance!

Smiling widely at her seemingly assured victory, Kagome was certain she could best her overly-confident mate for once.

"Ok Sessh, you're on! And don't expect to win this thing so easily!"

"Hn, as you wish. Do not say that this Sesshomaru did not warn you before hand. Shall we establish some ground rules?"

She rubbed her chin in thought. "Yes, so the first person to admit defeat loses. Touching is allowed as well as kissing, but that's it. No sexual acts of any kind, to the other person or to one's self."

Raising an eyebrow in mirth at her last sentiment, Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to go on.

"If either of us breaks these rules or admit defeat, they officially lose. Other than those I've already said, everything else is fair game. Anything else you want to add?"

"No Miko, you have covered the bases. But at the end of the week when this Sesshomaru wins, I will tell you what I would like to claim as my prize."

"That's fair. _Whoever_ wins is allowed to choose their prize at the conclusion of the week."

Sesshomaru was absolutely preening inside. He never was one to underestimate an opponent or take a challenge lightly, but he could not see how he would lose this game. His mate, while very sexually appealing, had far less tricks in her bag than he did. He would not only win this challenge, but have his woman practically begging for him.

That thought had his slumbering beast stirring, anxious to answer the call of his rising desire.

Reaching under the cover to caress the exposed flesh of his mate's thigh, Sesshomaru could feel himself becoming more and more aroused. He wasn't sure if it was the thrill of the challenge that excited his beast or perhaps the natural scent of his mate that had him more on edge than normal.

"Hn, perhaps we should start this game tomorrow…"

Kagome's thoughts were slowly running away from her as she felt the warm hand brush against her leg. Leaning forward, their lips were centimeters away before they were interrupted by a loud cry.

Sesshomaru begrudgingly moved his hand away, cursing the Gods and their timing.

"I believe it is your turn Miko."

Sighing quietly, Kagome slipped on her fuzzy socks before exiting the room to tend to her son.

Sesshomaru lounged against the large pillow as his mate's arousal still swirled around the room, tempting his beast far too much.

 _Maybe this won't be as easy as I believed._

Shutting his eyes tightly, Sesshomaru hoped sleep would come quickly to help extinguish his desire, now dreading the possibilities the morning would bring.

Yet another reason to hate Mondays.


	2. Monday

**Chapter 2—Monday**

Sunlight beamed into the master bedroom through the large bay window, effectively waking Sesshomaru from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes with clawed fists, he looked around the room, anxious to see what his mate was up to.

Finding himself alone, he glanced toward the clock on his nightstand.

 _7:00 a.m._

Kagome would be getting ready for her 8AM shift at the hospital soon. Swinging his legs over the bed, he began his usual morning routine, preferring to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day.

Walking down the stairs, Sesshomaru warily made his way to the kitchen, on alert for any antics his mate might be up to.

"Good morning."

Turning away from the stove, Kagome flashed her husband a bright smile, "Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?"

 _She's cheerful for a Monday morning…too cheerful._

Moving toward the table, Sesshomaru pulled out a chair across from his son who was sleeping soundly in his bassinet. "This Sesshomaru slept fine. You seem awfully joyful this morning."

"Of course Sessh! Can I not just wake up to my loving husband and son and feel happy?"

"No."

Snorting at her mate, Kagome placed a plate of breakfast and mug of coffee in front of the Dai. Sitting next to him to start her own breakfast, she nibbled her toast all the while feeling an intense stare boring into her.

"Stare much?"

"What have you planned Miko?"

Chuckling around her toast, Kagome took another bite before replying, "Geeze Sessh, you need to relax. Do you plan on going to work acting this weird?"

"That is of no importance. You are up to something."

"Nervous are we? Don't worry, I have all week to make you squirm, besides, it's waaayy too early for games- I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru decided his mate was right, perhaps it was too early for such games. He figured he would need all of his energy to deal with the morons at his office, and spending it on being suspicious of Kagome seemed wasteful.

30 minutes had passed comfortably before Kagome got up from the table to clear the dishes. Sesshomaru had taken this time to exit the kitchen to grab his briefcase. By this time, their sleeping son had awoken, filling the once quiet room with babbles and giggles.

Grabbing her purse, Kagome quickly kissed her son before turning to the other male who had returned to the room.

"I'll pick up Hikaru this afternoon from your mother's."

Turning to give his wife a quick peck on the lips, Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised when Kagome pulled him in closer, apparently not satisfied with the chaste kiss he had planned.

Wrapping one arm around his neck, she used the other to firmly grasp his tie, pulling him down further into the kiss, causing a rumble of approval in his chest. Dropping the briefcase, his arms quickly wrapped around her waist, trying to pull the woman flush against his hard body.

Now Kagome was not one to show PDA in front of their son, but she figured that she had successfully gotten her husband's guard down and couldn't let this moment go to waste!

Usually content to let Sesshomaru take the lead in their sexual interactions, she surprised him further by pushing his back none too gently against the wall, continuing her assault on his lips. She slipped her tongue out to playfully lick his bottom lip, earning yet another growl from the male, his clawed finger tips pressing more insistently on her lower back.

 _Damn he's a good kisser! Wait no, bad Kagome, must resist!_

Feeling herself getting too invested in the passionate kiss, she quickly slipped out her husband's grasp before smiling cheekily.

"Ok Sessh, have a great day at work! Love you!" she managed to add out before speeding out of the house, thanking every God that her legs managed to keep from buckling for her escape.

A wide eyed Sesshomaru was left staring at the empty space that his mate had just occupied.

He had ignored his initial instincts and was ambushed by his own mate!

 _So she wants to play dirty, huh?_

Shaking his head in frustration, he roughly grabbed the discarded briefcase from the floor before turning toward his son, who was giggling harder, seemingly amused at his expense.

He had sunk to a new low.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that Kags!" came the shocked voice of Kagome's best friend and co-worker Sango as they walked together to the nurses' station. Kagome had already given her friend a run-down of the challenge and her morning surprise.

Kagome smiled. "I just can't believe I got away with it, I was sure Sessh would've given in right there."

Filing away her patient charts, Sango responded, "I think you're gonna have to step it up a notch if you want Sesshomaru to give in."

"Speaking of such," Sango started, "what exactly do you have planned for the rest of the week?"

"I'm not sure! The kiss thing was the best I could think of!" Kagome responded before flopping down into the chair in front her. "I'm doomed aren't I." She added, throwing up her arms animatedly.

Laughing at her friend's antics, Sango took pity on the frazzled woman.

"How about I give you a few tips? Living with Miroku for 3 years has definitely giving me a not so small glimpse into the hentai world."

"Well I don't think that's against the rules…"

Smirking deviously, Sango grabbed the younger woman's hand before pulling up and toward the cafeteria. "Well my dear Kagome, it's time for a crash course in all things smut!"

Struggling to keep up with her friend, Kagome inwardly groaned.

 _Just how do I get myself into these things._

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously toward his young brother, the half-demon struggling to breathe through fits of laughter.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, the hanyou looked toward his less than amused brother. "Please tell me this is a joke!"

Sesshomaru glared. Pushing past the younger male, he strode over to his large desk, sitting gracefully in the plush leather chair.

"Tell me Inuyasha, don't you have some work to do, or are you intent on making my life miserable as usual?"

"Feh, I have the rest of the day to finish that. Plus, I figured I'd visit my favorite older brother," Inuyasha replied sarcastically, composing himself enough to make his way to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Hn. How lucky for me."

"You know, If I hadn't known you all my life, I'd say that stick up your ass has to do with you not getting laid in months."

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to choke his younger brother.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You know, maybe I can help you with your little predicament." He added, absentmindedly playing with a pen on the desk.

"I don't recall asking for your help Inuyasha."

"Oh come on bro!" Inuyasha started animatedly, standing to emphasize his point. "All you need to do is loosen up and come out with us tonight for some fun and I'll give you all of my best tricks, guaranteed to make a female melt in seconds!"

"My idea of a _fun night_ doesn't involve you, Kouga and Shippou falling over strippers while partaking in copious amounts of whiskey."

"Judge all you want, but only one of us was left with blue balls this morning."

Sesshomaru tried desperately to ignore the whelp. He was ruining his already sour mood and the fact that he was right infuriated him to no end. Grabbing his cell-phone off the desk roughly, he punched on the buttons furiously in order to silence the ringing device.

Inuyasha laughed inwardly as his older brother. He loved bothering Sesshomaru; he was so easy to rile up and never disappointed entertaining him for the day, and this new piece of information just gave him even more ammunition to bother the stoic youkai.

"Well the offer still stands bro," Inuyasha added as he walked to the door. "But remember, if you don't lighten up and give your wife something to get horny over, she's never gonna want to fuck you!" he exclaimed, quickly slipping out the office before he heard a loud crash bang against the closed door.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he heard the faint laughter of his brother recede down the hallway.

Staring at the pile of rubble at the door that used to be his cellphone, Sesshomaru sighed.

 _How was he going to explain that one to Kagome?_

Picking up the reports on his desk, he decided that work was his only escape for his current predicament, all the while keeping his conversation with Inuyasha in the back of his mind.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but I'm just trying to introduce the characters. I'll probably update once a week, and I promise next week will definitely be longer. I might post it even sooner, but I don't want to get ahead of myself because I haven't finished writing the story and I would hate to have you waiting for weeks for new material while I juggle law school and writing. Also thank you for the reviews/follows/favs, the support really makes writing even more enjoyable and I reply to all reviews so feel free to keep em coming!


	3. Tuesday

**Chapter 3 –Tuesday**

Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Without further adieu, Chapter 3!

Read and Review please!

* * *

Kagome's wide eyes started intently at her best friend. She had no idea Sango had known so much about sex! Her head was swirling with new information, some of which she had heard before, and others that she couldn't even begin think about without blushing!

Sango's eyes danced with mirth at her friend's expression. "Kagome, you look as if I'd just asked you to join Miroku and I in a threesome!"

Blushing furiously at the comment, Kagome quickly looked down to her food, taking a bite of the Caesar salad in front of her.

"Well I'm not so sure that request is far off!"

"Oh my naïve friend, you have so much to learn. Speaking of which, your salad leads me to my next point."

Kagome groaned. "Sango if you manage to ruin salad for me I swear…"

"No, nothing perverted," she chuckled. "Tip #6 – Oral Fixation; anything you can do to draw attention to your mouth is a bonus; of course it's more effective with more sensual foods, but given your situation, I think any gesture should prove beneficial."

Kagome looked down at her food, wondering how such a simple thing as lunch could be turned into something dirty.

"I'm going to get a drink," Kagome mumbled before standing up to walk to the other side of the cafeteria.

Sango smirked, chewing a mouthful of her wrap before yelling out, "Tip number #7— ice can be used for things far more interesting than drinks!" earning a glare from the retreating woman.

Kagome returned the table, sliding a water bottle over to her friend before sitting down. "Sorry Sango, they were all out of tea."

Reaching into her purse, Sango pulled out a small packet before smiling at Kagome.

"Tip #8 – Be innovative!" she added, before pouring the packet in her bottle, the clear liquid transforming into a brownish color.

Raising her brow, she waited for Sango to finish explaining.

"Well every opportunity isn't going to blatantly involve you writhing in ecstasy or him with his head between your legs, you gotta get creative!"

"S-Sango!" Kagome sputtered out, choking on her drink in embarrassment.

"Oh Kags, you're gonna have to lighten up! Try expanding your horizons; Experimentation is the best tip I can give you. Once you let your guard down, you'll be surprised at what you're willing to try."

Kagome contemplated what Sango was saying. Was she really that boring or did she simply have to step out of her comfort zone a little more.

Glancing at her watch, Kagome sighed. "Well, fun's over. Time to head back to the glamorous life of vomit, bed sores, and medication. Tell me Sango, why did we choose to become nurses anyway?"

"Because of hot doctors and the scrubs of course," she replied jokingly. "Hopefully we can finish this conversation later," Sango added as the left the cafeteria.

Kagome's head shot over to Sango's direction. "You mean there's more?!"

"Oh of course! Trust me Kagome, you're gonna want _everything_ I'm giving out!"

Thinking to herself, Kagome seriously wondered how her friend could survive such a demanding job, maintain an apparently vigorous sex life, and manage to have her hair straighten every morning.

* * *

Sesshomaru finished signing the last of the documents his secretary had left on his desk. Today had been particularly hectic, making him question the ability of the so called _professionals_ he had hired.

Glancing down at his watch, he noted the time was quarter past 11, giving him enough time to get home without Kagome being too angry.

Pulling his coat on, Sesshomaru went to retrieve his briefcase before heading toward the elevator. Pushing button for garage, his attention was brought to the closing door as a clawed hand reached through.

"Inuyasha, twice in one week, to what do I owe this…pleasure."

"Just seeing if you needed a ride home…after the club of course."

"Hn this Sesshomaru is confused as to why you think I'd actually entertained your ridiculous proposal."

Inuyasha grinned. "Well I mean you can try to get home, but it'll be kinda hard with no car though."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed toward his brother, "Excuse me?" he whispered menacingly, hoping he had heard incorrectly.

Shrugging his shoulder, Inuyasha replied, "Well I figured you wouldn't just come, no that would be to easy for the _great_ Sesshomaru. So I told Jaken you wanted him to take the BMW to your house. Of course he was skeptical, but once I mentioned him questioning his beloved Sesshomaru, the toad was on his way in no time."

Sesshomaru balled his fist tightly, seriously considering choking the hanyou, a thought that seemed to running through his head even more frequently these days. He had no car, and thanks to Inuyasha, was currently without his cell phone.

Had this been 500 years prior, he could've easily dealt with the hanyou with no repercussions. However, in this day and age, the laws governing demon behavior were overly strict, coming from the irrational fear that demons would terrorize the humans on any given day based solely on a whim.

The ding of the elevator caught Sesshomaru's attention, signaling they had reached their destination.

Sighing, Sesshomaru stepped into the barren garage, save for a few cars, one he recognized immediately as Inuyasha's red Lexus, complete with Kouga and Shippou standing against the vehicle, grinning wickedly.

He paused; wondering who would actually miss the trio if they were to mysteriously _disappear_ …he was was sure he could easily get away with the deed…

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's hesitance an an opportunity to come behind him and slap him on the back jovially; "Well, let's hit it, eh bro!?" he asked.

Sesshomaru glared at the fool; it was already getting late and he figured the best solution was to indulge Inuyasha for an hour or so, by that time the whelp would most likely be intoxicated and he could grab his keys and leave.

The brothers walked to the other duo occupying the garage, earning a cheerful of approval.

"Inu, you finally managed to get Sesshomaru out with us, what's the occasion?!" Kouga observed, grabbing Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Right bro, tonight will be epic!" Shippou added in, high-fiving the younger Inu brother.

Sesshomaru looked on the spectacle with disdain, regretting his decision already.

"Oi, lets go guys before the icicle changes his mind!" Inuyasha smirked. "You guys got the stuff?"

Kouga grinned before holding up a bag in his hand, the unmistakable clank of glass bottles ringing in the air. "Heh, of course! We have enough here to loosen up even Sesshomaru!"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear!" Inuyasha replied, beaming like a kid in a candy store.

The four men piled into the car before heading off to their destination for the night, about 30 minutes passing before they arrived at the building, the neon signs illuminating the dark night.

Sesshomaru staggered slightly out of the car, the effects of the alcohol beginning to hit him. He wasn't sure how he had been goaded to taking 10 shots of whiskey and vodka in the car, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Kouga calling him a _lightweight._

Looking over at his brother and his friends, he could tell they were in the same predicament, excluding Shippou.

"Oi, sucks you drew the short straw Shippou! But DD is a very important role, you are appreciated." Inuyasha slurred out, bowing sarcastically toward his friend, almost falling in the process.

Shippou glared. "Whatever man! We gonna keep talking or have some fun?"

Sesshomaru followed the trio into a building called "The Lusty Unicorn," shaking his head; even in his slight intoxication he couldn't ignore the absurdity of his current situation.

About three hours had passed since they entered they first arrived and Sesshomaru found himself holding up better than his party, but not by much.

Kouga was the bar, basically slumped over the stool while still attempting to chug the liquor in front of him. He had been downing shots with two blondes that had been clinging to him all night.

If Sesshomaru was a better man, he would rescue the male who was essentially passed out drunk at the bar.

Oh well.

Inuyasha had left Shippou at the stripper stage, moving to the dance floor with a busty redhead that grinded shameless against him as he hollered out loud to the music.

With all the money he had thrown at the women, Sesshomaru wouldn't be surprised if the boy had gone bankrupt. He seriously had to rethink Inuyasha's paycheck if he could manage to frequent this place weekly and spend as much money as he had.

Sesshomaru snorted at the ridiculousness of it all; to think that these fools had truly believed that they could outlast himself.

 _Amateurs_.

His smugness was short lived as he stood up, immediately stumbling forward as he tried to regain his balance.

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly, grabbing the back of the chair for support. Just how much liquor had he consumed? Checking his watch once more, he was shocked to find out it was almost half past 3!

He cursed once more; Kagome was going to kill him.

Of course a night of "fun" with Inuyasha would turn out to be anything but.

Sesshomaru slowly walked over to the hanyou who was too preoccupied with the woman on his lap to notice his arrival.

"This Sesshomaru is leaving."

"Oi, already Sessh? It's still early!" Inuyasha slurred out.

Sesshomaru simply glared at the boy, daring him to continue to defy him.

Inuyasha chuckled sheepishly. He had already pushed his luck by getting the Dai out for the night, and though he was sure he would pay for it later he figured he would call this one a win in his book.

"Feh, fine. I'm ready to start the real fun anyway!" he shouted out, grabbing the girl's butt for extra emphasis as he stood, causing her to blush and giggle.

Sesshomaru turned toward the exit, trying to fight down the seed of jealously that had inadvertently been planted in his mind. To be envious of the hanyou was ridiculous! But even he had to admit the whelp had a way with the opposite sex that even he couldn't understand.

His mood was drastically declining and he didn't try to conceal it; he was drunk, bitter, and was most likely going to get chewed out when he arrived home.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you good?"

Turning toward the voice, Sesshomaru noticed Shippou with a passed out Kouga slung over one shoulder, and a curvy brunette on his other arm.

"Fine." Sesshomaru bit out, anger rising at the luck of everyone but him at the club.

The group once again loaded into the car, now with the addition of two new members.

Sesshomaru seethed on the majority of the ride home, trying to figure out how to talk his way out of his current situation.

When they finally arrived at his home, Sesshomaru exited the car best he could in his current state, making sure to slam the door and glare at the occupants for good measure.

"Heh, have a fun night bro, I know I will!" Inuyasha yelled out the window as the car peeled out of the driveway, the sounds of shouting and laughter fading down the street.

* * *

Sesshomaru quietly opened the front door, trying his best to slip in as noiselessly as possible. Blurry eyes glanced down to his left wrist as he tried to will his head to stop spinning long enough to check the time.

 _4:30 a.m._

Damn. Kagome was definitely going to kill him. Coming home drunk was one thing, but because of his idiot half brother, he hadn't even had the chance to call and update her on his whereabouts.

"Where have you been?!"

Sesshomaru silently cursed. His wife's voice wasn't as loud as her usual rants, no doubt due to the time of night, but the hushed tones definitely held the same amount of malice.

Now he really hated Inuyasha.

Turning around, Sesshomaru cringed at the silhouette of the small woman, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes boring into him angrily; the room was dark, with only streams of light from the street lamps streaming slightly into the room through the windows, giving his already irate wife a more eerie look.

"This Sesshomaru-"

"No call! No text!" Kagome butted in, not waiting for the Dai's answer. "I was going crazy; you could've been lying somewhere dead!"

 _As if anything could harm this Sesshomaru._

Keeping the thought to himself, he let his irritated mate continue on her rant; no need in adding fuel to the fire. Plus, seeing her in such a state always turned him on; he knew he was in trouble, but damn it all if she didn't look delicious when she was angry!

"Honestly Sessh, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

Shaking his head of the lewd mental images that continued to assault him, no doubt spurred on by the alcohol within his system, Sesshomaru tried to recall what he wife had asked him.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes. There was an incident at the office regarding Inuyasha that has left me with no phone." He answered, praying his words weren't slurring too much.

He hoped she would buy the excuse; I mean it was technically the truth, and had he not been so busy with Inuyasha and his band of fools all night he would have remembered to call his wife hours ago.

Kagome eyed her husband suspiciously; he was not one to lie to her, hell she didn't think he ever did since she'd known him. Plus, she knew of the strained relationship with his brash younger sibling and decided that whatever the _incident_ entailed was certainly punishment enough.

That is until she closely inspected her mate.

The tall male was not as composed as she regularly knew him to be, and although it was damn near sunrise she had never known him to slouch as he currently was. He almost seemed to be swaying back and forth slightly, as if trying to regain his balance, and had she been any other person she was sure she would've missed it.

Walking up to her spouse who was now sporting somewhat of a panicked expression, blue eyes closely noticed the slight beads of perspiration on his brow, along with the more than significant smell of liquor coming from his person.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Are you drunk?!" Kagome all but screeched, her cerulean eyes flashing dangerously toward the Dai.

Cringing in pain as the shrill voice exacerbated his already throbbing headache, Sesshomaru tried to reason with the fuming woman.

"Kagome if I can explain-"

"Oh this is rich! I was home worried about you, and all the while you're out getting drunk with God knows who!" Turning away sharply, Kagome stomped up the stairs, leaving the stunned Sesshomaru still rooted in the doorway.

Rubbing his temples, Sesshomaru walked toward the direction of the steps, hoping that some good would still come of this night if he was able to calm down his wife.

That thought was dashed away quickly when something came flying down the staircase, hitting him in the head with a soft _thud._

Sesshomaru bent over to inspect the foreign object before glaring spitefully at the fabric. Turning around, he angrily walked toward the sofa before cursing out yet again.

He couldn't believe his luck; the competition had just started and the only things he had gained were blue balls and a trip to the doghouse!

Pulling the cover roughly over his body, Sesshomaru scowled as he noticed the large _tent_ that was poking up from under the covers.

It would seem he would spend yet another restless night merely dreaming of the things he wanted to do to his wife, no doubt karma for ever trusting in his idiotic younger brother.

Oh how he wished he were an only child.


	4. Wednesday

**Chapter 4—Wednesday**

R&R please!

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, typing up the schedules for the remainder of the week. It was already Wednesday and he was nowhere near where he had hoped to be in the competition and he couldn't understand it! This should've been easy; he was used to having his woman stammering with a simple look. He should've had Kagome in a sexual stupor by now, considering her experience compared to his.

A knock on the door pulled him from his musings, but he could already tell by the aura who was standing on the other side.

"Go away."

The door opened despite his warning, revealing his least favorite person.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" questioned Inuyasha as he closed the door behind him.

"Maybe the fact that this Sesshomaru went against all logical thought and trusted an idiot."

"Didn't have a good night?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down eating a bag of chips.

Sesshomaru glared. "What do you think? Coming home drunk without any updates on my whereabouts didn't exactly get Kagome in the mood."

"Feh, well I for one had a productive night."

"I think you mean _re_ productive."

Inuyasha cringed. "Don't even joke about that! I love my nephew, but seeing what he's done to your sex life, I think I'll pass."

"As if any woman in her right mind would settle down with you."

"Heh, settle down and deprive the female population of my talents?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Such a tragic loss I'm sure."

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha popped another chip in his mouth. "Look, all I'm saying is maybe we're going about this wrong," he added, loudly crunching as he spoke.

"Tasteful as always little brother," Sesshomaru sneered. "The true problem is that you believe there is a _we_. This Sesshomaru has learned his lesson in regards to taking your advice."

Wiping the crumbs from his hands on his button down, Inuyasha grumbled out, "Well excuse me Mr. Priss for trying to help. I think I'm going about this the wrong way; strippers and liquor are too basic for someone as haughty as the great Sesshomaru."

Ignoring the glare he felt upon his person, Inuyasha rubbed his chin in thought. "Come to think of it, that makes total sense! I know you think I'm full of shit but hear me out – do you remember when you and Kags first started dating, how you managed to get her in the sack the first time?"

"Hn, of course this Sesshomaru remembers."

"Well exactly! You managed to bag a fucking smokin' hot wife against all odds by just being your usual boring self, you just have to stop overthinking and go back to the basics."

Sesshomaru contemplated what he had just heard; he didn't know whether to feel irritation at being insulted, anger at Inuyasha's comment towards Kagome, or annoyance that Inuyasha had actually made sense. So he chose all three.

"This Sesshomaru will consider your advice."

"Is that your weird version of saying thank you?"

Standing up, Sesshomaru walked around the desk, grabbing Inuyasha by the arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Do not flatter yourself whelp, now I believe you have overstayed your welcome," he added, opening the office door.

"And do not think to make any more comments about this Sesshomaru's mate again lest you want it to be your last," he whispered threateningly, before shoving the boy harshly out of the room and slamming the door.

"Yea yea, love you too," Inuyasha chuckled sarcastically toward the closed door, wincing as he picked himself off of the floor, wondering why the Gods cursed him with such a stick up the ass for an older brother.

* * *

"Well this is definitely a set back Kags."

Kagome glanced at Sango before returning to her patient.

"Ok Mrs. Payne, your BP is 150/90, so easy on those pretzels," Kagome added, removing the BP cuff from the woman's arm and placing the stethoscope around her neck.

Walking over to her cart, Kagome punched the keys on the computer to input her patient's vitals before remembering Sango's earlier comment.

"Tell me about it! Sessh ruined everything by coming home drunk, I was so mad I could barely remember everything you had told me."

Shaking her head, Sango handed Kagome a pill bottle as they walked back over to the woman. "No, shame on you Kags!"

Kagome sputtered in indignation, "M-me?! So it's my fault that Sesshomaru came in crack of dawn drunk?"

"Here you are Mrs. Payne," said Kagome sweetly to the elderly woman, handing her the pill and a cup of water before turning back to the distraught Sango.

"Kags did you forget everything I said?! Tip #24 – Alcohol is your friend. I know we both hated math, but humor me: sexually provocative Kagome plus drunk Sesshomaru equals what my dear friend?"

Groaning, Kagome smacked her forehead with her palm. "I blew it didn't it?"

Sango sighed before shaking her head, "Yes you did, but don't worry! Its still early in the game, and we can use this to our advantage."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"You know back in my day, we didn't have these games and tricks you kids have these days. We could get any man we wanted in our beds using nothing but a smile." came the feeble voice of Mrs. Payne, gaining the attention of the duo who had not even thought the older woman was listening to their conversation.

"Is that right, Mrs. Payne? Please do explain," chuckled Sango.

Kagome blushed hotly. Taking Sango's advice was one thing, but to get sex tips from her 70-year-old patient was just too much.

"I think that's enough Sango! And thank you Mrs. Payne, that was…just thanks," she mumbled out, trying to escape the room as quickly as possible.

Kagome swiftly grabbed her cart, pushing it out of the room trying to ignore the laughter coming from her co-worker.

"I swear the world is out to get me! If I wasn't a nurse, I would believe death by embarrassment was an actual thing," Kagome squeaked out, her face still bright red.

"I bet Mrs. Payne has done some things we haven't even thought of; it's the older ones that can teach you the real kinks," replied Sango, seriously contemplating talking to the older woman.

Kagome turned wide eyes to her friend. "Well this has been…disturbing. I'm going to finish getting vitals, that is unless you wanted to further my humiliation."

"Oh Kagome, quit being so melodramatic! Now back to our problem; Sesshomaru thinks you're still angry at him. Have you talked any this morning?"

"No, I took Hikaru to my mother's then came straight here."

Sango beamed. "Ok, perfect! We have the element of surprise. All you have to do is ambush him when he gets home, he won't even be expecting it!"

"Well that does seem to make sense…," Kagome agreed.

"Of course it does. Now I'll see you in about 15 minutes, I have to finish updating my charts." Sango added as she walked towards the nurses station.

Kagome glanced backward just in time to see Sango slip into Mrs. Payne's room.

' _What has Miroku done to my friend,'_ Kagome thought as she shook her head, pushing the cart forward once again to finish her work.

* * *

Kagome pushed the door open with one arm, her other arm occupied with the car seat holding the slumbering infant.

Closing the door, she wiped her forehead in exhaustion and allowed herself to enjoy a moment of quiet; Hikaru had cried the whole ride home, finally tiring himself out enough to fall asleep.

She wanted more than to indulge in her favorite Ben & Jerry's ice-cream followed by a 20-hour nap!

Her attention was brought to the staircase, the sound of the shower running causing her to glance down at her wrist-watch.

 _4:30 p.m._

She furrowed her brows. "Its not like Sessh to be home so early…," she thought out loud to herself.

It would seem her plans of pigging out and sleeping would be put on hold yet again. Such a pity.

With Hikaru sleeping, Kagome figured this would be her best chance to carry out Sango's advice. She hadn't spoken to Sesshomaru all day and she figured he would still think she was mad at him.

Making up her mind, Kagome picked up her sleeping son from the car seat and walked up the stairs to his room, all the while thinking exactly how to execute her next move.

 _Should I do another surprise make-out?_

 _Maybe dirty talk…can I even do that?_

 _Crap what was tip #11?_

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the shower water stop running. Opening her son's door, she laid the infant inside the crib before pulling the door closed.

"Ok now or never Kagome, you got this girl!" she said to herself, taking a deep breath before entering the master bedroom.

"Sessh I didn't know you would be home so ear…" she started to husband before her breath hitched.

Sesshomaru opened the bathroom room wearing nothing but a white bath towel wrapped snug around his waist, the hot steam from the bathroom swirling around him creating a sensual image. Water from the shower still lingered on his body, tempting Kagome to slowly follow the path of each drop with her tongue.

Oblivious to the reaction his person caused his mate, Sesshomaru walked to the bureau to retrieve his clothes.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru finished up at work early so I decided to come home and maybe take you out to dinner as an apology for last night."

"H-huh?" came the distracted voice of Kagome, finding the water droplets rolling down her mate's abs more interesting than whatever he had just said.

Turning to his wife to raise an eyebrow at her unfocused voice, Sesshomaru finally understood what had taken up her attention.

Sesshomaru smirked at the wanton stare his mate was currently giving him, making him wonder if she realized she was basically staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at his body.

This new discovery definitely tipped the scales in his favor; he had forgotten how much his wife often commented that she enjoyed his physique.

 _Back to the basics; perhaps the whelp was right._

Sesshomaru grinned. "See something you like Kagome?"

"W-what?! No I was just—"

"Staring openly at this Sesshomaru? Do not be embarrassed mate, after all I am here for you to use in whatever means you would like." He teased, loving how her face grew redder and redder by the second.

Walking up the the small woman, Sesshomaru growled softly as her scent hit him even harder, the smell of arousal dripping from the female causing his own eyes to tinge pink.

Bending down to her ear, he gently pressed his lips to the lobe, nibbling the flesh before whispering hotly, "Tell me mate, what is it that must be going through you mind to make your scent fluctuate so deliciously. It must be pretty interesting, no?"

Kagome shuddered. She wasn't sure if it was the way Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, the sight of his practically naked form, or her rampant hormones, but she knew she was slowly losing the upper hand.

"N-nothing! I have to go make a work call!" She quickly sputtered out, sprinting from the room before she jumped the sexy demon.

Sesshomaru chuckled. For the first time in the week, he felt as though the order of the universe had been restored. He was use to winning, and losing to his wife was definitely a blow to his ego.

Walking back the dresser, Sesshomaru smirked to himself at the pleasant turn of events, all the while oblivious to the torture he would soon encounter for the remainder of the week.

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch, a sour look on her face as she tried to calm her raging hormones. She knew Sesshomaru was upstairs, no doubt gloating about getting her in such a state. His over-confidence and arrogance was legendary, and while it usually turned her on, right now it just rubbed her the wrong way.

 _So he thinks this is over?!_

Her earlier plan had been all but ruined, but Kagome was resourceful, and she definitely played to win!

Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed a number before raising the device to her ear, waiting for an answer.

After a few seconds, a female voice answered on the other line, causing Kagome to grin wickedly.

"Hey, Kikyou! Yes, cousin, I miss you too. But I have a question: do you still own that costume & lingerie shop on 5th Avenue? Ok, great! I'll be over in 10 minutes."

Kagome grabbed her coat before heading out the door. Sure Sesshomaru had won the battle today, but the war was far from over, and what she had planned for tomorrow would be guaranteed to make even Sesshomaru's knees buckle!


	5. AN

Hey guys! Today is Thursday, my usual update day but unfortunately i'm running behind on my chapters. The new one is almost finished, but this is my last week of my first year of law school so I've been swamped with work and getting ready for finals. I'm going to try to finish this story up soon but bear with me if it takes me longer to post.

I apologize for the delays and i want to say thank you for all the people who read and review my story, it really means a lot !

~MindlessKitty


	6. Thursday

**Chapter 5 – Thursday**

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story, its definitely been fun to write! Again sorry for the delay, but I'm trying to power through finals and now a cold but enough of my troubles lol on to the story!

Read & Review!

* * *

After a short drive, Kagome pulled up to the vaguely familiar building, parking her car on the side next to the meter. She had called Sango to meet her while en route, figuring her _expertise_ would no doubt come in handy.

Walking up to the door, Kagome noted the building stood out against the other shops on the block. She hadn't visited for months and figured Kikyou must've done some cosmetic changes to enhance the appearance. The structure was brick like the surrounding shops, but was covered in a fresh coat of white paint that made it look more modern. The large glass windows of the store-front displayed mannequins dressed in expensive looking lingerie. Above the windows, the words "Good Vibrations" were written out in large letters, a household name since her older cousin created the business 3 years ago.

Opening the glass door, the bell rung throughout the store announcing the entrance of a new customer. Kagome's wide eyes took in the store's surroundings; she had forgotten how big the place was and how popular the business had become, obvious by the generous amount of customers that filled the space. Brightly colored outfits ranging from edible underwear, see-through lingerie sets, and role-play costumes filled the area. On a wall to the right, various _toys_ filled the racks, varying from handcuffs and vibrators to whips and blind-folds.

A stand in the middle was lined with colorful packages of what Kagome could only assume were over 20 different types of condoms, accompanied by a diverse collection of lubricants and warming jelly in several scents and flavors.

"Hi, and welcome to—Kagome! That was quick, I missed you so much!"

Kagome grinned at the enthusiastic greeting from her older cousin as she found herself caught in a tight bear hug.

"Hey Kikyou, I've missed you too. And the place looks great! When did you remodel?"

Looking around, Kikyou shrugged her shoulders. "Months ago. You've been MIA for so long I'm surprised you even remembered your way here."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah I know, I've been so busy with work and things at home that I've basically forgotten how to have a social life."

"I'm only upset because I haven't seen my adorable baby cousin in months!"

"Well you are definitely more than welcome to babysit."

"I just might have to take you up on that," Kikyou replied as they walked through the store.

"So Kagome, there's probably more than a dozen reason why people come into my business and I never tend to ask, but in your case I feel as though I have to…so cousin, what's your story?"

Knowing she would be asked the reason for her sudden interest in her cousin's store, Kagome started from the beginning of her and her mate's sexual dry spell, the challenge, and her currently rising sexual frustrations.

"I swear Kikyou, I'm not sure how long I can take this! I was ready to pounce Sesshomaru after just seeing him in a towel yesterday!" Kagome said, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she finished her story.

Kikyou tried to control her mirth at the situation. She had met her cousin's mate only a few times and although he was about as sociable as a rock, he was definitely easy on the eyes. She couldn't imagine how they hadn't had sex in months but she wasn't one to judge.

"Well cousin, I definitely feel for you, but don't worry you have come to the right place!"

Just as she was about the reply, the front door opened once more causing the bell to once again ring through out the store. Both women turned to the entrance to see a petite brunette walking in.

"Sango!"

"Sango!"

Kagome turned confused eyes toward her cousin at their simultaneous exclamation.

"Kikyou, you remember Sango? I've only introduced you two once, and that was months ago."

"Of course I know Sango! She's one of my most frequent and loyal customers." She replied as she hugged the woman who had walked over to them.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Breaking away from the hug, Sango grinned at her friend. "What can I say Kags, I'm a woman with specific tastes!"

"Yeah, I think I've gotten a pretty good look at those _tastes_ these past couple days."

Kikyou chuckled at the two women before cutting in. "Hey Sango, we just got some new arrivals in if you want to look around while I give our dear friend Kagome some much needed help."

At that statement, Sango's eye lit up in anticipation. "Thanks Kikyou! And don't try on any outfits without me!" she added before she bounded off in the opposite direction, looking as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"So Kagome, do you have anything specific in mind."

Kagome searched her mind for the perfect items to buy. She didn't want to simply get even, she wanted to get ahead. She was still butt hurt over the previous night and wanted her mate to be as bothered as she was!

"You're the professional Kikyou, and I'm sure I'll regret this, but I'm giving you free reign."

Kikyou smirked wickedly. It had been a while since she had a good challenge. She was sure Kagome would definitely not approve of what she was thinking, but oh well. If things worked as she believed, her cousin would not only win the challenge, but enjoy some much needed sexual gratification in the process so she figured she would be forgiven anyhow.

Plus, she knew exactly how to entice the beast within any man, both demon and human alike. When she first thought of the idea to begin a business, the wanted to create a store that could be enjoyed by any race, unlike those that still insisted upon separating human and demons.

Ever since The Revelation when demons and spiritual beings exposed themselves to the human world after years in hiding, tensions between the races had always existed. The initial shock was palpable; humans had not even fathomed that such beings could exist. Laws were created that restricted demon and spiritual powers from being used in public for "the safety of mankind," causing several businesses that catered to only one race.

But Kikyou couldn't stand those old time biases and discrimination; plus, she knew the one thing that people could always agree on no matter race or gender – sex. So like any smart businesswoman, she took that simple idea and turned it into a lucrative empire.

Shaking off her thoughts, Kikyou clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Just what I wanted to hear! Meet me at the dressing room while I gather a few things."

Taking a seat outside of the dressing room, Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango as she walked over carrying a basket containing various boxes, bottles and lingerie.

"Well just because we're here for you doesn't mean I can't give myself a little treat!"

"Is that what you call little?"

Sango chuckled. "Well it should last me at least a month's worth of entertainment."

Before she could reply, Kikyou approached the two women with a handful of colorful outfits.

"Ok Kags, I got a few things that in my experience have proven to be _very_ fruitful."

Kagome eyed the fabric warily; she just hoped her cousin hadn't picked out something crotchless _._

Grabbing the first outfit, Kagome slipped in the dressing room. She changed into the lingerie as quickly as she could before emerging into the waiting area.

"Well?" she asked, nervously chewing her bottom lip in anticipation of her critique.

Sango's brown eyes wide with surprise at seeing her friend. "Damn Kags! You just might get that invitation to join Miroku and I now!" she replied cheekily.

Kagome turned to her cousin. "Kikyou?"

The outfit was one of the most popular in the store – the red lace garment covered majority of her body from breast to waist, the built-in bra cups creating a more enhanced allusion of cleavage. The back of the piece fastened with hooks, giving it a more corset-like feel.

The bottom of the garment sat above the hip bone with connecting suspender straps that were attached to a pair of black mesh stockings that ran the expanse of her legs. Under the straps were a pair of boy shorts that were solid silk in the front before becoming lace in the back.

Kikyou furrowed her eyebrows while circling the younger woman like a shark to its prey.

"Hmm your legs look great; with a pair of heels they'll look like they go on for miles. The amount of cleavage is perfect; I love the see-through lace of this one." She continued her assessment, moving behind the woman to inspect the back.

"Ass looks fantastic," She murmured, slapping Kagome's butt teasingly, earning a glare from the woman.

"You definitely look amazing in this, but we need more of a wow factor!"

"M-more?!" Kagome stuttered out.

"Hell yeah. Trust me Kagome, the red lingerie no doubt will appeal to his beast, but this outfit is more suitable for a birthday or anniversary. For what I have in mind, you'll need to pull out the big guns."

With that said, Kikyou scurried away to the showroom before returning a few moments later with a new garment.

"Here. The lingerie was a start, but I think something more risqué is in order."

Staring at the costume, Kagome turned wide blue eye to her cousin. "You can't be serious! I can't wear this!"

At her exclamation, Sango walked over from browsing a rack of lingerie to see what had her friend in hysterics. Looking at costume, Sango grinned widely before pushing her friend into the dressing room.

"Kags this one is _definitely_ the winner, now change before I have you squeeze you into it myself!"

Kagome groaned before entering the room once again.

Kikyou sat down as she waited for the woman to show them the new outfit.

"So Kagome, tell me is Sesshomaru's young brother still as cute as I remember?"

Kagome smirked inside the dressing room. She had forgotten her cousin had a crush on the brash hanyou. She had only met him a handful of times in her relationship with Sesshomaru because of the strained relationship between the brothers, but she could tell he was the 'one and done type' when it came to women. But seeing as though her cousin was basically the _naughty business mogul_ of the city, she figured they would definitely make an interesting pair.

"I'm almost positive he's still single, but I don't know if I could go there if I were you, he seems quite the womanizer."

"Don't worry about that Kagome, when have I ever given up a challenge?"

"Whatever you say Kikyou." She replied before finally pulling the costume on.

 _How in the hell will I pull this off?!_ Kagome thought to herself after looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hurry up in there or I'm coming in!" came the shout from Sango on the other side of the curtain.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome gave herself one last look over before leaving the dressing room.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome shifted anxiously as she waited for the reactions from the duo.

Two sets of wide eyes stared at the priestess before Sango finally broke the silence.

"I swear to God Kagome if you don't buy this I may have to hurt you."

"I think we found our winner!" added Kikyou, high-fiving Sango in the process.

"Are you sure I can pull this off?" asked Kagome doubtfully, "this is so not me!"

"Well that's the point of role-play Kags, your playing out a fantasy by doing something you wouldn't ordinarily do."

Kikyou nodded in agreement. "And the outfit is only half the battle; you're going to have to _play_ the role if you want this thing to work, you can't wuss out on it!"

"Ok ok, I'll do it. But if I wind up looking like an idiot, I'm coming straight for you two."

Sango chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Ok Kagome, meet me at the register after you've changed."

Going back to the dressing room, Kagome changed into her clothes before folding up the outfit and walking back to the front of the store.

Kikyou was waiting at the register checking out another customer before bidding her a good day. Kagome waited in the gradually growing line before it was her turn to check out.

Sliding the outfit across the counter, Kikyou rung up the purchase and handed her cousin the bag.

"Alright Kagome, I threw a few surprises in there as well, just a little added luck for the competition or to use for whenever the moment strikes."

"And don't make it a habit of taking months to see me!" Kikyou added, leaning over the counter to hug the younger woman.

"I won't!" Kagome replied as she returned the hug before grabbing the slightly hefty bag off of the counter.

"Oh and before I forget…" Kagome started, reaching into her purse to grab a pen and piece of paper, scribbling down a name and number before handing it over to her cousin just as Sango rejoined the women, now holding 3 bags of her own.

"Promise to behave."

Kikyou turned over the paper, smirking as she saw the half-demon's name and number on the paper. "I always do."

Snorting out loud, Kagome shook her head before the two women waved goodbye, heading out of the front door.

As they parted ways, Sango shouted out behind her should, "I'll need a detailed report of everything tomorrow morning!"

Kagome yelled back in agreement before getting into her car and heading home, anxious about how the rest of her night would unfold.

* * *

Setting her bags down as she entered the front door, Kagome called out for her husband and was met with no reply. She knew it was fairly early for him to have been home, but given the nature of the week, she was on high alert.

Grabbing a snack from the kitchen, Kagome figured she had a few hours to shower and _get into character_. As time ticked by, she grew more and more nervous; it was one thing to talk dirty in the bedroom, but a whole other matter to role-play. She wanted to win this competition, but not at the expense of her pride!

Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed her emergency bottle of Tequila from the back cabinet, taking a few shots to loosen her nerves.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Kagome glanced at the screen to read the incoming text.

 _On my way home – S._

Kagome let out a sigh before quickly replying to the message.

' _Well, here goes nothing_ ,' she thought to herself as she walked upstairs to change.

About 20 minutes had passed before Kagome made her way back downstairs, prepared to put on her _show_ as the liquor began to take effect within her body.

"Damn maybe I shouldn't have taken that third shot…" she slurred out slightly.

Absentmindedly grabbing her phone to pass the time, she cursed as the device slipped out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Shit."

So preoccupied with searching under the couch for her missing phone, Kagome missed the click of the front door opening, as well as the demon staring wide-eyed at the sight that greeted him.

Sesshomaru had been feeling good all day; he had finally managed to make some leeway in the challenge and went the entire work day without running into Inuyasha.

It was definitely a win-win.

But he should've known his joy would end abruptly, because the Gods obviously did not favor him this week. Any other day the sight of his pretty mate bent over on all fours would have been a gift that he would have no problems indulging in, but today, during this week, it was just a slap in the face.

Sesshomaru could tell that the miko was unaware of his presence, seemingly looking for something under the couch, if her quiet curses and murmurs were any indication. However, he found himself caring less and less about her reasoning for being in such a position, deciding that appreciating the view was more beneficial.

The dark blue skirt lay high on her thighs, and to his delight, the garment rose further each time she reached forward to locate the hidden item. Her struggles also gave him an unhindered view of the black lace that lay innocently under the skirt, beckoning him forward.

"There you are!" Kagome exclaimed, eyes gleaming in triumph as her hand grasped the once hidden device.

Brushing the front of her skirt off as she stood, Kagome yelped in surprise as she turned around, finally noticing the other presence in the room. However, she wasn't the only one in the room surprised, if her mate's wide-eyed stare at her person was any indication.

What Sesshomaru had thought was an enticing view of his wife mere moments ago paled in comparison to seeing the outfit in its entirety.

Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head with strands of hair spilling over her face. He loved when she wore her hair up because not only did it show his mating mark to the world, but the delicate flesh of her neck always called for him to press his lips to the smooth skin.

His previous thought that she wore the skirt and heels due to a meeting at the hospital were quickly dashed away as he realized she was wearing a police costume! He had expected her to try to get revenge after the shower incident, but not even he would've assumed his demure wife would resort to role-play.

His golden eyes trailed lowered to the top that fit snug on her torso, the v-cut showing off an ample amount of cleavage that he had to force himself to tear his eyes away from.

The skirt looked even better while she was standing, hugging her hips tightly while accentuating her generous curves. The fabric stopped high above the knee, and his eyes widened slightly when the gleam of metal on her hip caught his eye.

Hearing his wife cough, he begrudgingly shook his head of the thoughts of her long legs wrapped around his waist as he looked back to her face, instantly regretting doing so.

Gone was her previous look of surprise, now replaced with a heated stare that made his throat dry.

"Sessh you're home early, I was just trying on something new I picked up earlier, you like?"

Clearing his throat a few times trying to remember how to formulate words, Sesshomaru glanced over the outfit once more before replying.

"Hn, it is favorable."

Raising an eyebrow at her husband's failed attempt at being indifferent, Kagome walked slowly to her prey, loving the way his eyes widened minutely as she got closer.

"Favorable huh? You know I might not have your superior demon senses, but I can tell when someone is lying."

"This Sesshomaru has no idea what you are talking about."

Kagome grinned. "Oh really? Well maybe I'll just have to find some ways persuade you."

At that comment, he clenched his fists tightly to keep from pulling his wife toward him. He could feel himself slipping, his beast slowly stirring in response to the bold behavior of his mate. He was unaccustomed to the way his wife was behaving, and if his body's reaction was any indication, he could feel himself getting hooked fast.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru will have to pass on that offer Miko," he added as smoothly as he could before turning to walk upstairs, hoping he could quickly slip away before he ravished the woman.

Kagome, however, had other plans. Grabbing his arm firmly before he could escape, she used her free hand to reach toward her waist, grasping the metal item that was previously connected to the belt of the costume.

"Ah ah ah Sessh, you wouldn't want me to have to use these would you?" She asked innocently, swinging the handcuffs in her grasp in front of his face for emphasis.

Before he could stop himself, he growled low at the gesture, his eyes pink-tinged eyes growing darker by the second.

"You think to restrain this Sesshomaru woman?"

Seeing the tell-tale signs of control slipping, Kagome smirked, intent on pushing the youkai to his limits. She couldn't believe she had been so nervous before! She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the reaction of her mate, but she felt like a sex-goddess. It was empowering to see the effect she had on the strong Dai, and seeing his reaction to her _performance,_ she figured that after this week they would have whole new facet in their sex life.

"Could you think of better way to punish someone?" She whispered low into his ear, her heels making the task easier than normal.

Sesshomaru growled once more as he involuntarily pulled the woman in his embrace, his primal urge finally beating out his logical sense.

"Woman, do you have any idea what you are doing?" He drawled out slowly, his restraint all but gone.

At this point he could give a damn about the challenge. His brain screamed at him to retreat, but the smell of arousal coming off of the woman was too tempting to resist. He was aware she knew exactly what buttons to press, evident by her mischievous behavior that had his beast screaming to show the female just who was in charge.

"I think I could take a guess." She teased, playfully squeezing the appendage that was currently poking her.

She was having way too much fun getting her mate all hot and bothered. Of course she wasn't left unaffected, but she figured if she could hold out for a few more minutes he would definitely give in and finally give them both some much needed release!

His clawed hands firmly gripped her generous backside as he pulled her closer once more. "Miko it would seem as though you need to be shown your place."

She wanted to be annoyed at his arrogant attitude, but instead found herself moaning out at the assertion. It would seem the tables had turned yet again and she found herself succumbing to a game that she had started.

Her arms snaked around his neck, one hand caressing the magenta stripes that adorned his face that she couldn't seem to get enough of while her other arm pulled his head down toward her face for a kiss.

- _BRINGGG_ -

Kagome jumped in surprise as the shrill ring of the house phone interrupted the moment.

 _Damn it!_

She was so close to getting Sesshomaru to give in that one second later and he would've been calling it quits!

"Uh-h I'll get it." Kagome stammered out as she tried to regain her composure, wriggling out of her mate's hold to answer the ill-timed call.

Sesshomaru shook his head slight to clear the fogginess of arousal away. He couldn't believe he had almost given in so quickly! One moment of pleasure compared to weeks of gloating from his mate hardly seemed a fair trade off.

But then again the way she looked in that skirt, he almost was ok with losing the challenge.

Almost.

Hearing his mate in the kitchen preoccupied with the phone call, he slipped upstairs to the master bedroom, knowing that even his impeccable control wouldn't last another second in the room with his newly amorous wife.

With Kagome appealing to his primitive side, she would always have the one-up on him!

Walking to the bathroom, Sesshomaru turned the faucet as far left as it would go before quickly getting in, clenching his jaw as the cold water assaulted his skin.

Staring down at his not so little problem, he glared at the shower wall, trying to figure out how he had sunk so low in only one week!

Enjoying yet another cold shower to still his desire, Sesshomaru wracked his brain to formulate a plan in order to make the little Miko crack within the next two days.

* * *

Walking out of the kitchen, Kagome found herself alone in the living room. Walking upstairs, she heard the shower running and could only assume why Sesshomaru had chosen this exact moment to take a shower.

Grinning to herself, she flopped on the bed in triumph, counting this as yet another small victory. She had two more days to make the stoic youkai give in and she was getting closer and closer to her goal, but at a cost. With every trick she played on her mate, she found herself getting just as involved as he was. Even now, her body was still heated from the previous encounter.

Sighing out loud, she reached over to open her nightstand drawer, seeing her _little friend_ staring back at her.

Biting her lip in contemplation, she quickly closed the drawer before she gave herself some much needed release.

Her previous elation was now gone in lieu of sexual frustration. Screaming into her pillow, Kagome cursed ever reading that stupid Facebook article in the first place.

Apparently the Gods played no favorites in the game of love and war.


End file.
